part 6: final downfall of the sith
by boxers
Summary: Vorexx begins a treason plan that the Palpetine knew about... things happen, and it is kind of gorey but it still is the conclusion, so you must read


10 years after the fall of the fleet…

A saddened Vorexx walks down the hall of the Imperial Base. He was now sixty years old. His son was dead, and the other, hates him. Vorexx has gone to see Joda; Joda barely accepted the surprise attack. Right now he anticipates his son's arrival. He was going to keep it discreet. But instead, he's going to pretend to hate him, and eventually, he's going to blow his cover. Forty years of his life have been poured down the drain. He was going to kill the person who sucked those forty years out of him, Emperor Palpetine II. How vengeance can be good, and yet so dark for a Jedi, yes, Vorexx is a Jedi. He's forgotten his old name… he knows it begins with a Z, but what is it?

He approached the Emperor's chamber; he knows his future may be bleak for trying to do this. But, it will save the universe. Not only will it do that, but also it will prove forty years were not wasted. He still doesn't know it, but he failed the emperor's test. He will get an A+ for failing though; it is what brought him back to the light side.

"Vorexx, what is on your mind? I can sense something is troubling you. Tell me." Vorexx wanted to shout, I want to kill you! He didn't say that but,

"I sense my son is coming. What should I do when he arrives?" The emperor already knew that Vorexx had sent for him. He is going to prove that he knows it too.

"Oh, is that so? You sense he is coming because you ordered for him. Joda, he's coming too. Oh yeah, I know about your studying, you're bringing back Rye-Bas from the dead. Hmmm… I think we have a little problem here. Maybe I should kill you like I said I would ten years ago to this day. Don't worry Vorexx; if you hold still, this could be painless. Or, I could make it slow and harmful and not kill you, but handicap you. If you die here today, you'll know it is because you betrayed the one who taught you." He ignited his lightsaber, and shortly after, Vorexx ignited his staff. And three… two… one…

"Die you evil Tyrant, enjoy hell!" Vorexx knew where he was going; he was going to get an eternity with this, this corpse. Nothing was inside of him but cold. Yes, Vorexx was once that way, but not now. Oh no. If he became anything like him, he would stab himself with the lightsaber.

"Oh, I will not die today. Or tomorrow, or for another forever, my son will soon be born. He will take my spot once I die. Don't worry; I won't kill you too slow. I'll start with the legs so you can't run away." Palpetine was very angry with his old apprentice.

Before Palpetine could attack, Joda blocked it with his blue lightsaber.

"Thank you friend." Joda didn't acknowledge he was there. Too many years being ignored by Vorexx made Joda mad. Eventually he will forgive him. But, that is later. For now, he wants to end Emperor Palpetine. And right now, he is doing an excellent job at it.

"Emperor Palpetine fall you will. Death soon follows your life, come that time has." Joda was threatening him. Trying to make him worry.

"Escape we must, Vorexx. Soon it must be. Very, very soon." Joda was attempting to help Vorexx escape.

"You got it. Let's go." They both used the Force to knock back Emperor Palpetine, and they exited as fast as they possibly could, and Jedi go really fast. They turned corners like wild fire, and then they hid somewhere in a hangar. They were hoping Turret would show up soon. Really soon.

Turret was halfway through the trip, when he heard a voice, his father's voice, it was telling him to hurry. Turret pushed his Slave II to the limit. He went into a deeper Hyperspace, not yet discovered, he called it Omnispace. He was going so fast, he seemed to see nothing but white ahead of him, he couldn't tell when to stop, he couldn't tell when to turn, he was the first to navigate through Omnispace.

He could now hear his Hyperdrive overheat; this meant that he would soon be traveling at normal speed. Not as fast as light, not faster than light, just regular speed. It would be lucky to be even generally close to the planet called Telist V, a newly discovered planet, obviously a sith home world.

He didn't quite make it, he ended up on Broxo, a small planet inhabited for building and repairing, a perfect spot to work on an Omnidrive. He would simply upgrade his Hyperdrive to work at the speed he was going. It took him what felt like years, but he left.

As a matter of fact, this planet was in another dimension, this meant it was years for him, but mere moments in his dimension. He had actually completed the Omnidrive, and unless it broke down in just two seconds, he would end up in a completely different dimension with a planet parallel to Telist V.

He actually went at the right speed at the right time; he ended up on Telist V.

Turret was circling the planet, looking for this extremely large base.

To save some time, we'll just say it found him, he was looking in the opposite direction, and he crashed into it.

"Son, Turret, he is here. We must go." Vorexx ran fast, he couldn't slow himself down until he tripped over his son's crashed ship.

"Father, what are you doing? You look hurt." He looked hurt because when he tripped he damaged his knee, one of the reasons he would later have a very grim ending, it would not be possible to bring back Rye-Bas Kenobi, only Vorexx had the knowledge, and he would not be able to do it.

"I am okay son," Vorexx lied, "I can fight the damned emperor. He shall not rule this galaxy, nor shall I. We will fight him, nothing can stop us." They helped Vorexx stand on his half robotic leg, it was damaged as his left one just had been when battling with Tay-Lor Kenobi. They used the force to destroy people who got in their way. This was a lot of people, the sith were slowly coming to their doom before these three great Jedi, yes, Jedi.

Not much later they found themselves in the throne room. He was facing out the window, looking out over the ocean of Telist V. He was enjoying the sight of big thing literally devouring things twice their size, that's what is going to happen to him and Joda unless he continuously goes for Joda.

"Emperor, I have returned, to kill you." Vorexx was really trying to make he sound strong. He ignited his lightstaff, as did everyone with their lightsabers. Emperor force flung Vorexx and Turret back, they hit a wall and collapsed, they were done for now, their lives meant half as much as the four-foot-tall Joda.

Joda flipped up and jabbed right at Palpetine. There, Joda lost his left hand. His dominant hand still was their, just not with reinforcements. Joda then lost his lower half. Palpetine was butchering him.

"You sadistic lunatic." Vorexx yelled at a futile attempt to save Joda, he blocked the emperor's attack but lost his hands, and he got kicked in his bad knee, now there were two kneeling before Palpetine. He kicked Vorexx to the side, he would no longer be distracted, Joda then was dead, and part of the force.

"Son! Help me." Vorexx said faintly trying to escape the emperor. Turret heard this cry. He immediately took action and charged for the emperor; he force flung him, grabbed his lightsaber, removed his legs and arms and listened to him cry. He then jabbed Palpetine's saber through his chest.

"Son, come here." Vorexx said, indicating that he was where he was with his arm.

"Yes Vorexx?" Turret replied kneeling by his father.

"Not Vorexx. Not that I remember my name given to me and called by that 48 years ago. No, not Vorexx, Zaxx." He had began to have a hard time breathing, when the emperor kicked him away, he had kicked him in the chest and collapsed a lung.

"Father, are you okay, your gasping. You need medical attention," Turret was cut off by his father.

"No, stab me through the heart, my time has come, I feel it. Just do it." With tears in his eyes he heard his son let out a faint whimper. He then accepted his fate. His final breath escaped with the word "Thank-you."

5 years later…

Turret ruled as an emperor for three years, but then felt like Palpetine. He then began shaping a republic better than the first three. There were no sith anymore, killed by officers and the new order of the Jedi. There were Jedi councils on every planet, even Jedi of every species, it was spectacular. With Jedi on each planet, there could be no sith to arise. A new speed was established that could only be used with great clearance, Turret had over used this as emperor so he looked in his mid 80's. Omnispace thereafter became close to illegal. If you were going to use it, it takes days of clearance and followers and coordinates. Within a few months after the republic rising, Jedi became police and leaders of planets. Senate was a step below Jedi, even though they make the laws. This new republic would bring ever-lasting peace.


End file.
